


直至死亡让我们重聚

by Bao_yh305



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Newt Scamander is dead, Theseus Scamander is dead
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bao_yh305/pseuds/Bao_yh305
Summary: Newt Scamander死了，他的画像挂到了Theseus Scamander的遗像旁。





	直至死亡让我们重聚

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing belongs to me～

Theseus看着Newt的重孙和他女友Luna Lovegood合力将Newt的画像挂在自己的旁边。左边画像中年轻的男人正笑着和画框外的人挥着手，画框上有着明显的伤害——第二次魔法世界大战中，几个不知天高地厚的食死徒闯进Newt再多塞特郡的房子，激烈的战斗造成了一边倒的局势——Newt只用了几种神奇动物就快速结束了战斗。

“你看上去就像是我祖父。”他笑着对身边人讲，他身边的人，或者说灵魂。

“我以前怎么没发现你这么爱说废话。”Newt的灵魂向身旁另一个透明色的灵魂翻了个白眼，“谁让你死的这么早。”

“我以前也不没发现你这么毒舌？”Theseus的灵魂说这话时的语气也有些无奈。

“那你可真是太瞎了。”

 

随着年事的增高，Newt已经不再羞于于他人交流，他甚至回到霍格沃茨举办了几次讲座，而右边一幅画框明显更新的画像就是他逝世前最后一次在霍格沃茨演讲时的样子。

Theseus转过身看着Newt的灵魂，他还是年少时的样子，甚至穿着都是曾经那一身。

孔泉蓝大衣，獾院的围巾，以及有些杂乱的棕发。

 

Newt也正看着哥哥的灵魂，不同于印象里他作为傲罗时的样子，Theseus的灵魂看上去只有刚毕业的样子，一身白衬衫，领口两个扣子没有扣好，袖子也挽到手肘处。

 

“这我能有什么办法，”Theseus挑挑眉，“这事你得问Grindelwald了，哦，我忘了，他也死了，现在和Dumbledore的灵魂不知道在哪飘着。哦对了，你还打算就这么看下去？”

“当然不。”Newt转身飘出宅邸，

“我想你也不会，”Theseus跟上他，“你可是让我等了这么久。”

可不管怎样，还是等到了不是么，Theseus想到，一百多年了，他终于等到死亡让兄弟二人重聚。

 

 

 


End file.
